Heroine Quest 31
<--Heroine Quest 30~~ Heroine Quests ~~Heroine Quest 32-> Chapter 31: Forgotten Heirloom Cost to Start: 5 Stamina Group Bonus: R:+40HP whenever you move Location: Imperial Tomb Enemies Encountered: Royal Guard, Bone Magi, Bone Knight, Lich, Cursed Mercenary, Undead Centurion Objective: Retrieve the family heirloom. Reward: 35,000 Coins, 1 Time Hammer, 3,000 EXP & Unlock Imperial Tomb ---- Dialogue: Leemo is in purple, Rufa is in green, Richman is in bright purple. ---- Rufa: "I would like to discuss a task involving the undeads with you two." Leemo: "Involving undeads... I have a bad feeling about this..." Rufa: "Our client is actually just outside. I'll have him do the briefing directly." Richman: "Greetings, to save our precious time, I'll cut to the chase. Recently, I found out that a certain item I've been searching for is buried inside the imperial tomb. I need help retrieving that item." Leemo: "Wait, what?! You are asking us dig up dead people's belongings for you?" Richman: "Yes, if you want to put it that way." Rufa: "Residents near the tomb have been hearing strange noises coming out of the tomb every night." Leemo: (Yeah, and I think people usually avoid haunted places like that!) Rufa: "I want to use this opportunity to investigate the imperial tomb." Richman: "That sounds like a very mutually beneficial deal to me! You know it's almost impossible for normal people to enter the imperial tomb, right? I can get us that entry pass." Rufa: "What do you think? Are you willing to accept the task?" # Sure, the sounds coming out of the tomb are really suspicious. # Okay, we'll probably find some other treasures inside. # I don't really care. Just wondering when Leemo's stomach will start to hurt. # Rufa: "Yes, I feel we can answer a lot of our questions about the undeads if we get a chance to go inside." # Richman: "That's right. A very wise decision." # Leemo: "......Huh, wh...what are you talking about?" Leemo: "......Do I have to go?" Rufa: "Leemo, don't worry. We will be back very soon." Leemo: "Okay...Sorry..." Richman: "Good bye, chicken." Leemo: "............!!!" ~~ Enter Imperial Tomb ~~ Richman: "It's such a mess down here." # What is the item you are trying to find? # You really aren't afraid of ghosts? # Richman: "It's a heirloom necklace my great-grandmother gave to my great-grandfather. My great-grandmother does not remember anything now. All she does is look at my great-grandfather's portrait everyday." Rufa: "What a touching story... but why is your great-grandfather's necklace in the royal tomb?" Richman: "My great-grandfather was the most trusted imperial knight under the previous emperor's rule. But the emperor lied to my great-grandfather and buried him here alive." Rufa: "Why would he do such a thing?" Richman: "Perhaps the emperor wanted my great-grandfather to serve him after death. Perhaps he's just jealous of my great-grandfather's youth and bright future. My great-grandfather was only 26 years old. He was the second in power over the entire empire, only after the emperor himself." Rufa: "The emperor ruined you great-grandfather's life when he was at the pinnacle of his life. Such a selfish and cruel act..." Richman: "People with a lot of power do things like that all the time. Now, I just want to find and give my great-grandmother that necklace." 2. Richman: "Ghosts are not scary when compared to human beings. Ghosts don't backstab you, people do." Rufa: "If I have to think of what I am more afraid of, I think I am more scared of bugs and aliens than ghosts." You: (A...Aliens? Oh well, These two are not what you'd consider normal people.) Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Royal Guard Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Bone Magi Move to Red Tile: You triggered a poison trap! You turn around and notice Reggie is already wearing a gas mask! Someone in the group is Deadly Poisoned! OR You trigger a dart trap! When you start to feel very sorry for the others, you realize that Reggie is unscathed. -125HP Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Bone Knight Move to Red Tile: A lot of zombie hands reach out from the mud to grab you! Their hands are stained with oil! -1 Stamina, Someone in the group is Oily! OR Rufa pulls a zombie out from the ground! It's a super zombie! Fight: Zombie Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Lich Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Cursed Mercenary Richman: "That undead warrior was wearing old imperial knight uniform. We shouldn't be far from our destination." Move to Boss Tile: Fight: Undead Centurion Rufa: "There is only one coffin left untouched. All the other ones have been opened." Richman: "My great-grandfather's name is carved on this tombstone. This must be it. Help me lift it." Rufa: "I feel a sense of dignity and serenity just by looking at its skull..." # He must be quite a heroic figure in his time. # Is it just me, or the necklace is really glowing. # The coffin is left untouched, that means it didn't turn into an undead. # Richman: "I used to doubt the stories I was told about him too. Seeing this has definitely erased my uncertainties." # *blank* # *blank* Rufa: "I can sense it. That necklace has been protecting your great-grandfather from evil spirits." Richman: "Is that really true? Sh...Should I still take it away from him?" Rufa: "It's not my decision to make, but your great-grandmother would be very grateful if she knows her necklace has been protecting him all these years." Richman: "You are right. My great-grandmother would definitely think that way. Thank you for coming here with me." Quest Complete! Leemo: "You guys are finally back! I warned you guys about not going there. You should see the grim looks on your faces right now." Richman: "I know even if I don't ask, you guys will still find out who is disturbing the peace of the dead..." Leemo: (Did I just get COMPLETELY ignored?!) Richman: "If there is anything I can help with, please let me know! Farewell!" Leemo: (What did I miss out on this time?!)Category:Imperial Tomb Category:Heroine Quests Category:Hammers